Fight in the Lake Crater
by Dragoncd
Summary: The battle between Kyorge and Groundon where someone tries to interfere. OC Centric


Rain was pouring down from the skies on the east half of Sootopolis City soaking the ground and turning it into mud, while the other western part was bathed in harsh sunlight that was drying out the ground and the plants. A figure was running from the Cave of Orgins towards the gigantic figures that were in the middle of the lake crater. On the left side of the Sootopolis Gym was a huge blue Killer whale-like Pokémon lying in the water, with on its fins an ancient letter shaped like an ALPHA symbol. Opposing the killer whale was a giant reptile-like Pokémon, standing on a slab of cooled lava it roared its displeasure. Like the ALPHA symbol on the fins of the Pokémon in the water, the reptile Pokémon showed of an OMEGA symbol on its arms. The rivals of the earth and sea were still in their stalemate, neither of them wished to make the first move.

The running figure clenched their teeth. 'Why did it have to be me?' That was the only thought in their mind. Tears were slowly making their way down their face. The prophecy passed down in their family had been put in to motion, if only there had been more time, if only they had connected the pieces faster, if only they had not just thrown the possibility of it happing in their lifetime away. The figure shook its head to put away those thoughts. Finally the figure reached the end of the beach and after seeing that the bridges connecting the land around the crater to the Gym had been destroyed, the figure reached out to their belt, where six gleaming Pokéballs were in easy reach. Pulling one Pokéball of their belt, the figure released a beautiful serpent Pokémon in white light. "Would you please bring me to the ground in front of the Gym?" the figure asked the serpent, who let out a disapproving cry while shaking its head. The trainer then pleaded with the snake "Please, otherwise the others won't have enough time to get the guardian of the skies. I have to subdue them and the others are still injured from fighting earlier against that admin." The Pokémon looked at the tearstained face of its beloved trainer and seemed to stare into the soul of its friend, as if to judge the validly of their words. After a moment it relented and nodded its consent. The serpent would bring its trainer to the island. The trainer quickly thanked their Pokémon and held on to the long body of the snake.

The serpent let out an startled sound as they reached the half waypoint to the Gym island. The trainer at once looked towards the two giant Pokémon and saw that their stalemate had broken. The Killer whale had started the battle by shooting of an attack that consisted of countless beams of brilliant deep blue light. From what the trainer knew of the Primal Reversion abilities that the two Pokémon had, that attack should never have reached the reptile, but it did so with a big explosion. The reptile retaliated by first having lava plumes shooting up from underneath the water, that cooled down quickly into pillars that would limit the movement of the blue Pokémon and then following up with an Earthquake attack. Being on a slab in the big lake crater, it would not have done much, except that the waves that were created by the earthquake slammed the Killer whale into the earlier made pillars. The serpent made haste as a big wave started to come their way, the trainer asked their Pokémon to use Ice Beam to stop the wave from reaching them. At the same time the beast of the sea let out an angry roar and quickly spit out an Ice Beam aimed at the feet of Groudon.

As the trainer and the serpent reached the island, the trainer gave a grim smile to the snake and returned the protesting Pokémon into its Pokéball. Slowly the trainer walked to the middle of the island at the front of the beach. One part of the trainers body was getting wet as the rain slammed on her. Slightly amused by the condition of her hair, that probably looked like a Rattata's nest by them, she started getting in position. The others had forbidden her to use her powers to subdue the titans, having heard stories of what it could do to bearers of that power, terrified that it would happen to her. Normally nothing would happen if the recipient was just an ordinary Pokémon, it took little power. But a Legendary Pokémon, let alone two? She was going to die, and she knew it. Her tears flowed faster from her green eyes as her heart constricted painfully. She could still go back, she had not started the ancient chant. Yet she knew that it was supposed to happen, everything she had gone though, had led her to this, the day she would to protect her friends and family with her life. Molten golden eyes flashed in her vision, and her will strengthened. Her arms stretched out in front of her, feet squarely placed steadily underneath her, she started chanting in the ancient language.

_Oh Lord Of The Underworld_

_Lady Of The Heavens_

_Beings Of The Three Lakes_

_Will, Wisdom And Emotion_

_Grant Me The Power To Bind_

_And The Will To Hold The Titans _

_Grant Me the Strength To Protect _

_To Protect The World In Its Time Of Need_

_**I Bind The Titans Until The Guardian Comes!**_

The further she went, the more she started glowing a soft green light. A barrier started to from around her, her aura swirling faster around her. Vaguely she was aware that she no longer was alone on the small island. Wallace was pleading her to stop, telling her Steven would have his head and May would be devastated. The glowing girl turned her head to him and saw Winona next to him, after she finished the chant and gave them a small smile. A goodbye. One last tear made its way down her cheek and fell on her purple scarf, then everything went black. The last thing she heard was Wallace shouting her name. _**"Aurora!"**_

* * *

><p>So, after five plus years on this great site I finally managed to scrape together all my courage and wrote my first piece of fanfiction. Hopefully you will like it or have some advice for me. If you people like it I will try to write some more one shots and start on a multi chapter fic. Please just let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
